


Dancing In Apartments

by Carolina_Writes



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, XReader, cuteness, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina_Writes/pseuds/Carolina_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you have a kinda party/dance song that's upbeat it'll probably go great with this one shot :] anyways enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In Apartments

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost somewhere and ask me if you see an account that doesn't say Carolina_Writes that has any of my stories. Thanks C:

You swayed your hips to the music, giggling and enjoying yourself. You didn't usually have all this time to yourself usually, and you certainly didn't dance in a large shirt and just a pair of underwear.

Jack, your boyfriend, was out to a convention, Insomnia. You knew when he was coming home but you didn't know the time, and you didn't care. Well, of course you loved Jack and cared for him, but you didn't care if he found you dancing like this, he's seen worse in all honesty.

You started to sway in a wider direction and you started moving your feet, tapping around the floor. Your hands were placed on your hips and your were laughing, until the song ended.

"Huh....damn, that was fun! Let's do it again!" You talked to yourself. You were quite easily convinced, what can you say? You were doing great, at least in your head you were. After you clicked play, you turned up the volume and started acting like if you were on stage and you loved it.

You weren't self-centered. That's the farthest thing you could possibly get called. You were kind, in certain situations, and you were fun to hang around, when you were in the mood. Sometimes things got rough and anything would stress you out.

But to have times like this, by yourself, having _fun_ , is amazing. You loved having fun, you loved your music, and you loved dancing like in idiot, but once someone would even glance at you, you would stop immediately. People out in public sometimes made you uncomfortable, especially their stares, like they're staring into your soul.

You grabbed your hairbrush/comb and started to sing along and you saw yourself on stage even though you knew you _sucked_ at singing ( ** _um if you're an amazing singer then ignore that part XD_** ). It was fun to imagine yourself on stage with your favorite artist and singing to one of your favorite songs.

You'd deal with your bedroom for now, though.

~* ( _this is kind in Jacks POV but in third person, does that make sense?)~*_

Jack sighed, the last few hours for him weren't the best. The convention went great but it was the meet and greet line at the end that just broke his heart. His eyes showed stress and sadness. He just couldn't wait for you to help him get happier. His amazing girlfriend/boyfriend. You were so cute, and amazing, and, he sighed again just thinking about you.

"I'm so lucky." He whispered, and unbuckled his seat belt. He opened the door and stepped out, opening the backseat to grab his suitcase. Jack wondered what you were doing, maybe you were napping? It was only three in the afternoon though. He was sure you'd be up and about. He smiled at the thought of you sleeping, such a cutie.

He was mad crushing on you because you were perfect, even if you denied it he would only repeat it five more times. He ran his hand through his green fluff of hair and fixed his beanie. Jack was excited to see you again, after two days of being gone. Had it really been two days without you? 

Hm, he couldn't wait to hold you and kiss you- his thoughts were interrupted when he realized he was at the front door of the small house. He smiled, excited, and fished out his keys from his pocket. He quickly shoved his key into the hole and twisted it, opening the door.

He was about to call you, but then he heard the music from up the stairs. He smiled, rolling his suitcase in and shutting the door gently, locking it. Jack kicked his shoes off, throwing his jacket on the kitchen table, and he started making his way up the stairs, curious as to why you were blasting music. Of course this wasn't abnormal, this probably happens every other week because Jack wasn't home, or you were out with friends. Jack slowly walked down the small hallway and then turned to his left, opening the door as quietly as possible.

He smiled and then snuck behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You screamed, jumping and gasping in surprise. You turn around, ready to punch the perv that got into your home, but then you realized it was your little dork. Sean. Or, well, Jack, as everyone calls him. You called him Sean when things were serious, or you were scared.

Jack was wiggling his eyebrows, his beanie on his head wiggling with his ears. You let out a laugh and embraced him tightly.

"Babe! You're back! I though it was tomorrow!" You exclaimed, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Surprise, I guess." He said, giggling and slowly rubbing circles on your waist. You finally kissed his lips, happy to have him in your arms.

"Welcome home." You mumbled against his lips, his beard and mustache tickled you. You took his beanie off, running your hand through his lime green hair. He sighed contently, leaning into your touch.

"I'm happy to have you in my arms again." He whispered, the music still blaring in the background. You grabbed his hands, starting to dance. He grinned and bowed.

"May I have this dance?"

"Oh, my kind sir! Of course!" You said giving a curtsy/bow. You held hands and pulled you byb your waist.

~*

After dancing for a while you end up flopping on the bed, sweaty and panting. You turn to him, placing your hand on his cheek and you stroke his face lightly.

"I love you." He suddenly says. You smile, kissing his lips.

"I love you, too, baby." You whisper. Jack runs a hand through your hair, his hand landing on the bottom of your back, he tugs on your waist and pulls you closer. His chin sits on your head as your fingers hook at the bottom of his sweater. You draw patterns, gently, and you hear him sigh in content.

"I'm sweaty and gross." He groans, pouting. You look at him and kiss him before pulling yourself out of his grip. You start walking to the bathroom, stripping slowly.

"Shower?" You call out, teasing him. He immediately follows you.

"Of course." He says, taking his cloths off.

~*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost somewhere and ask me if you see an account that doesn't say Carolina_Writes that has any of my stories. Thanks C:


End file.
